LunaClan/Roleplay
Archives: None yet Hazelkit stared at her father lovingly. "Papa?" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 15:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, Hazelkit?" Windheart asked, licking the top of Hazelkit's head. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 15:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "I want be leader one day! Do you think I can?" Hazelkit whispered. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 15:15, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "If you believe you can, you will. You'll be a great warrior, and leader, Hazelkit." He meowed. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 15:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit grinned. "I love you, papa." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 15:32, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Soaringkit looked at Hazelkit. "Hazy!" he called to his best friend. "Come play!" [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 15:39, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "I love you too, Hazelkit." He purred. "Now go play with your friend." He purred, nudging her toward Soaringkit. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 18:47, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "Okay!" Hazelkit bounded over to Soaringkit. "Sorry, I was talking to my dad. What are we playing?" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 18:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Soaringkit bowled her over. "Uhh, let's play Clans! I'm leader of LunaClan! You're leader of MountainClan!" he squeaked, pawing at her tail playfully. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 18:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "LunaClan! You've been stealing prey! Attack!" Hazelkit pounced on Soaringkit and bowled him over. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:03, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Soaringkit squeaked and twisted. "We've done no such thing, Hazelstar!" He pounced on her. Ivykit padded around. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 19:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "Liar!" Hazelkit teased, raking her sheathed claws through his fur gently. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Soaringkit laughed, pinning her down. "Don't call me a liar!" he growled plaufully. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 19:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Emeraldblaze organized patrols. (I lurve her<333333333333333) ~Mossu "I'll call you whatever I wanna call you!" Hazelkit replied. Soaringkit threw her back, and she hit the ground hard. Hazelkit immediately let out a wail. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:59, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Windheart raced over at the sound of his daughter's wail. "Hazelkit? Are you okay?" He asked, licking her head nervously. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 21:04, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "I-It hurts." Hazelkit whimpered, about to cry. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 21:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Windheart picked her up lightly by the scruff and carried her to the nursery. He laid her down in her nest. He crouched down next to her. "Oh dear... What hurts?" He asked, licking the top of her head worriedly. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 21:27, December 16, 2012 (UTC) "My...My paw...make it stop, papa!" Hazelkit begged, as tears began streaming down her cheeks. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 21:29, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Windheart raced to the medicine den. "I'll be right back!" He meowed to Hazelkit. He grabbed some herbs because he had some experience being a medicine cat. He ran back to Hazelkit. "Here, Hazelkit, eat some of this." He meowed, pushing a leaf toward her mouth. He curled uo next to her. "Don't worry, Hazelkit. Papa's here." He meowed softly. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 21:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit swallowed the leaf, but she was still in pain. She curled closer to her father, lettin her tears soak into his fur. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 21:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) (WOW WOW WOW y u rp Soar? ;.;) Soaringkit flattened his ears. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 11:15, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Windheart licked the top of her head. "You'll be okay, don't worry." He meowed. He stared at Soaringkit. "Don't worry, she'll be okay." He meowed. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 15:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "I d-don't feel g-good," Hazelkit mumbled. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:01, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Soaringkit flattened his ears, and let out a regretful wail. "I'm sorry, Hazy." he cried. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 21:25, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Windheart patted the young kit's head. "It's okay. She'll be fine. Just let her rest. I'll watch her." He meowed, and he turned his head back to Hazelkit and stroked her head lightly with a paw. "Hazelkit, do you want some water?" He asked, licking her ears lovingly. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 21:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit nodded. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 21:57, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Windheart licked her ear and padded out to get water. He grabbed a ball of moss and soaked it in some water, and he brought it back for Hazelkit. "Here, sweetie." He meowed, pushing the ball of moss over to her. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks, papa." Hazelkit mewed back, lapping from the moss. She let out a groan, and pulled away. "My tumy hurts!" She wailed. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 22:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Windheart panicked. "One second, Hazelkit!" He meowed, and raced to the medicine den, and grabbed some berries that helped stomach aches. "This is a good time when I need to know what medicine does what!" He meowed under his breath, and raced back to his daughter. "Here, eat one of these." He meowed soothingly, pawing a berry toward her. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:01, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit ate the berry, groaning when her tummy hurt more. She began to sob, tears streaming down her cheeks. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:07, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Windheart licked her head and pulled her up close to him. "No, Hazelkit, don't cry. It'll feel better soon. Just get some sleep." He meowed, licking the top of her head rythmically. "Come on, you'll be okay." He meowed, handing her a poppy seed. "Here." ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:10, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit ate the seed, and curled closer to her father, still whimpering. Stormkit came charging up. "Papa! What's wrong with her?" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Don't worry, Stormkit. She's okay." He meowed, nudging Stormkit away. "Just let her be, and she'll be better before you know it." He meowed. He licked the top of Hazelkit's head. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Ivykit!" Stormkit called. "Come here!" Ivykit raced up, and both kits crowed around Windheart, to see their sister. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:16, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, you two! Go see what Soaringkit's up to and leave your sister be. She's sick." He meowed, nudging the two kits away with a paw. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:18, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "No! I want to stay!" Stormkit cried defiantly. Ivykit nodded in agreement, baring her teeth. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:19, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Fine. But don't bother her, she's sleeping." He whispered. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:24, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Move! I wanna see!" Stormkit shoved Ivykit out of the way, accidentally pushing Hazelkit off Windheart's flank. Hazelkit let out a wail, as she hit the ground on her injured leg. Tears began pouring out of her eyes. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Stormkit! Good StarClan! Get out! Both of you! I hope you're happy, you've hurt your sister again!" He yowled, scaring the two kits off. He set Hazelkit back on his flank. "Hazelkit, there's no need to cry. I'm here. I'll protect you. Just go back to sleep." He meowed soothingly. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:33, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Hurts, papa! Make it stop!" Hazelkit wailed. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:35, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Plumfeather looked at Hazelkit. "What's going on?" she growled. --Dawnsong2 (talk) 23:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Stormkit wailed "It isn't my fault!!" --Dawnsong2 (talk) 23:46, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, Hazelkit..." He meowed worriedly. He ran to the medicine den. "Frondpaw!" He called. "Yes, Windheart?" She meowed, hearing the urgency in his mew. "Hazelkit is sick!" He meowed. Frondpaw gasped, grabbed a bunch of herbs and raced over to the nursery. "Oh dear." She meowed, beginning to check Hazelkit for injuries. Windheart licked Hazelkit's head. "Frondpaw's here. She'll fix you right up!" He meowed, trying to make her feel better in any way he could. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:58, December 17, 2012 (UTC) "No!" Hazelkit cried, hobling and hiding behind her father. "Don't hurt me!" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 00:00, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Windheart looked at Hazelkit. "Hazelkit, it's okay. She isn't going to hurt you, she's going to make you feel better. I'll do it for her if you want." He meowed, licking her head. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 00:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit stared at Frondpaw. "Won't hurt?" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 00:07, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "No, it won't. Don't worry, I wouldn't do anything if it would hurt, i promise. ESPECIALLY without your father's permission." Frondpaw meowed. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 00:12, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit nodded hesitantly. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 00:16, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Frondpaw looked at Windheart. Windheart nodded at her. Frondpaw padded over to Hazelkit timidly. She noticed her leg looked almost like it was dislocated. "Hazelkit, I think your leg might be dislocated." She meowed. Windheart looked shocked. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 01:38, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "Wha?" Hazelkit whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Windheart padded over to her. "Hazelkit... She's going to have to relocate it for it to stop hurting... but it might hurt a little bit. Is it okay with you if she does that? I would do it, but I'm not sure if I can..." He meowed, licking the top of her head. "If she doesn't do it now, it'll keep hurting forever." He meowed, hoping she would be brave. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 01:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit nodded, and hid her face in her father's fur, her injured leg sticking out. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:46, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Windheart had Hazelkit sit down. "Okay, Hazelkit, this'll just take a second." Frondpaw meowed. She carefully relocated the leg and Windheart licked Hazelkit's head protectively. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 01:49, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "AHHHHHHHH!" Hazelkit screamed, as the medicine cat apprentice relocated her leg. Her crying became harsh sobs. "Yo-You l-lied t-t-to m-me!" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:51, December 18, 2012 (UTC) (can I rp Birchlead for a sec? C:) "Ah, come on, don't be stingy. He's just a tom. What do toms know?" Birchleaf flicked her tail. She stalked off. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 18:56, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Windheart stared at Frondpaw. "You told me it wouldn't hurt!" He screeched. Frondpaw cowered. "I thought it wouldn't!" She meowed, racing out of the nursery. "Oh no, Hazelkit..." He meowed, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, it'll stop hurting soon, I promise." He meowed, licking her head lightly, trying to get her to stop crying. He stared at Birchleaf angrily. ''Is she trying to make Hazelkit hate me? ''He thought. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:59, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "NO!" Hazelkit screeched at her father. "You lied! I don't like liars!" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:01, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "I didn't lie! I was told it wouldn't hurt!" He meowed, and he stood up and walked away because he couldn't stand his own daughter yelling at him like all the others used to. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:03, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "Papa?" Hazelkit whimpered. "I-I'm sorry. Please papa, don't hate me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The pain in her leg became excruciating, and Hazelkit wanted her father more than ever. She collapsed in sobs to the floor, and slowly became unconscious. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:07, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Windheart raced back to her. "Hazelkit!" He squeaked, kneeling down next to her. "Hazelkit... Oh what have I done?" He whispered, beginning to freak out. Frondpaw stuck her head into the nursery. "Oh dear!" She squeaked, walking over to the two cats. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit's little chest barely rose and fell, her breathing ragged as she wheezed. Ivykit raced over, accidently kicking her in the chest. Hazelkit let out a harsh, painful cough, but didn't wake up. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:14, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Windheart screeched, and dragged Ivykit out of the nursery. "Ivykit, stay out!" He hissed, dropping her outside and running back in. "Windheart... There's not much I can do. We just need to make sure that nothing disturbs her, or it could kill her." Frondpaw meowed. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:17, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit's breathing became slower and slower, until it finally stopped. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Windheart's eyes went wide. "Hazelkit........ No!" He screeched. Frondpaw flipped out and ran out of the nursery, sobbing. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:22, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit began coughing up blood, violently. Her breathing was ragged, but she was breathing again. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 23:24, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Windheart freaked out. "I don't know what to do!" He meowed. "She needs a real medicine cat..." He meowed. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:27, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Stormwillow ran over with a bunch of herbs. "What's her problem?" He asked frantically. 'A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png''' 23:31, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know! I'm not a medicine cat!" He screeched. "Just, save her!" He meowed. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:34, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Stormwillow checked her breathing, and gave her some herbs. "Here, eat this. This will help your breathing." He then checked her leg, and looked up. "This will hurt, but it will help your leg." He moved the bottom part of the leg (is it the top or bottom?) and heard the click of the bone moving back to it's spot. A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 23:42, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Plumfeather went hunting. Dawnsong2 (talk) 23:44, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Wildheart sighed with relief. "Will she be okay?" He asked feverishly. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 22:32, December 21, 2012 (UTC) (uhh, Wildheart? o3o) Saoringkit rushed over and stuffed a herb into her mouth. Surprisingly, she had stopped coughing up blood, and Soaringkit smiled asHazelkit recovered. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 10:33, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hazelkit chocked, coughing 01:42, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Birchleaf hit her back hard to prevent her choking. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 13:03, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hiddenpaw groomed his paw.----Sisalpaw yawned.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star''']] 19:25, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ashpaw ate a mouse in the camp, oblivious to the craziness in the nursery. Tawny Flounder Hazelkit stood on wobbly legs, keeping her unjured paw off the ground. "Can I call you Soar?" She asked her best friend. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:02, January 4, 2013 (UTC) When he finished, he went to his den, coughing a bit, but otherwise normally. 20:30, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit let out a whimper, as her balance continued to wobble. She coughed a few times. "Papa?" She whimpered. He hadn't looked at her in a while, and she thought that he didn't care about her anymore. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Ivykit padded over to her sister, Hazelkit. "I know you like Soaringkit," she whispered. "But Daddy can't ignore us! Don't freak out." Tawny Flounder 20:47, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "I want papa," Hazelkit whimpered. Tears began to slide down her cheeks, and her lower lip wobbled. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 20:49, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "Do you know where Daddy is?" Tawny Flounder 20:51, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Windheart padded over to Hazelkit. "I'm here, Hazelkit." He purred, licking her ear. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 23:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "I....I thought you left me...I thought you hated me..." Hazelwkit wailed. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) "I don't hate you." Windheart meowed, nuzzling her. "Never have, never will." ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 00:27, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit moaned again. She didn't feel too good. At all. She felt like she would die. ''Death would be better than this, ''she thought to herself, looking up at her father with glassy and pleading eyes. She hated this. She hated life....she didn't know why.....it was like she was depressed or something. She wanted to die. And there was no turning back. She was determined to end her life. And that's what was going to happen. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 00:33, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Windheart stared at his daughter. "Hazelkit? Are you okay?" He asked. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 02:06, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit nodded, but inside, she wasn't. She felt....empty. Hollow. She didn't want this. Not anymore. She couldn't take life. Even though she was small, it hurt. Life hurt. She hated living. Why couldn't she just die already? No one would miss her. Everyone would be happier. Everyone's lives would be better. She wanted to die. But, no one would let her. Why, she asked herself. Because they wanted her to suffer. That was what they wanted. For her to get tortured, and for her to suffer. That's what everyone wanted. This was it. She was done. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 03:34, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Windheart turned her head toward him with his tail. "Hazelkit, I can tell something is wrong. You can tell me." He meowed. He was worried about her, and he needed to know what was wrong. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 02:05, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit shook her head once more. The feelings were getting stronger. Why couldn't see just be done? Why was she living with this pain? She ccould kill herself any time she wanted to, so why was she still alive? What was going on? She knew. She was living for her best friend. Just that one best friend, who would break completely if she killed herself. She felt ignored. No one really liked her much. It was rare that she'd get involved in a deep conversation with someone. She hated living like this. No matter how hard she tried to fix it, her life was too messed up. She was too broken. Beyond control. Unfixable. She was ready to break any second. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 02:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Windheart looked at her. "Hazelkit?" He asked. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 02:19, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "Leave me alone," Hazelkit mewed to him. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone. If she did, they'd pry it out of her. She hobbled back into the nursery, and curled into the nest she shared with her brother and sister. She hated life. it was just something that tortured her. She felt numb. She couldn't feel anyone. Her feelings, they were all gone. Her emotions....had left. There was only one emotion that she felt. Pain. It was everywhere, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it. She couldn't take it anymore. it was time. She stood up, and padded straight out of camp, ignoring protests and calls for her. She stopped at the edge of a high and rocky cliff. The cliff was so high, she wouldn't make it, if she hit the bottom. And that was what she wanted. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 02:33, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Windheart raced after Hazelkit. "Hazelkit!" He yelled over the blowing wind. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 02:40, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "No, Windheart." It was the first time that Hazelkit had ever called her father by his warrior name. "This is something I have to do. I can't deal with this pain anymore. I love you, and this isn't you fault. it just happened, uncontrollable. I'm unfixable. It would be best for me to just kill myself." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 02:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "No. It wouldn't. Hazelkit, death is never the answer. You die valiantly, not like this. This is against everything StarClan lives for. Hazelkit, I love you. Don't do this." He meowed, taking a step towards her. "If you go down, I go down with you." ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 02:45, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "God fucking dammit. I am fucking done. For fucking ever." Hazelkit raged. She thrased her tail back and forth, thoughts whirling in her head. "I'm sorry. Good fucking bye. For fucking ever." She let herself fall down, faster and faster, until she finally hit the bottom with a sickening thud. Bright flashes of white light flashed into her viosion, she felt pain, and then everything went black. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 02:57, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Plumfeather screeched "NO!" 21:28, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit's thoughts were still there, even though she was unconscious. She felt hollow. Numb. Like she wasn't there anymore. It hurt. The pain was unbelievable. Emotional, she meant. She didn't want to do this. It was like, an empty feeling. Like she wasn't there anymore. She was there physically, but definetely not emotionally. She wasn't okay, no matter how hard she tried to be. It.....was just hell.....every second of her life. She hated the living hell she was in. Why couldn't she have a better life? Why couldn't she have respect of her mother? Why did her mother despise her ''that ''much? It hurt....she didn't know how much her comments hurt. She hadn't told Windheart, yet....because he probably wouldn't believe her. No one would. A mother was supposed to cherish her kits with every breath she took. Birchleaf sure as hell didn't. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 22:35, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Plumfeather had an alarmed look in her eyes, and she screeched at Haelkit's father "DON'T YOU CARE?!" 02:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit's thoughts had taken over. She felt...numb. Like she wasn't there. She was trying to be what everyone wanted her to be, but she felt faithless, lost under the surface. She didn't know what her mother expected of her, and she was put under the pressure of walking in her paws. It hurt when her mother disapproved along. She was trying hard to make it, she just wanted to make her mother proud. She was never gonna be good enough. These hollow thoughts riddled her mind and fogged everything. Everything....a blur. She didn't like this. It hurt so damn much. She didn't want to be alive. She wished that the fall would kill her. She wished she could die in a damn hole. She couldn't stand the pain, and she couldn't make it go away. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 02:34, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Windheart stared in horror. "HAZELKIT!" He screeched. ❄Snowie❄ Merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah! 03:39, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hazelkit felt like....she just didn't know. Numb? Broken. She just wanted to die, but no one wanted her to. Didn't they know how much this hurt? She was alive for her best friend. That was it. She just couldn't take life anymore. It hurt....she was depressed. She was suicidal. She was a huge mess. A complete broken mess. She was just waiting for her best friend to abandon her, like everyone else. Everyone would eventually leave her, and she'd die a slow, painful death, like she deserved. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 04:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay